


Dagger in your heart

by neverstoppedlovingyou



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ba Sing Se, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Jet (Avatar) Is NOT An Asshole, Jet is not an asshole, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), Lesbian Vampires, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Past Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Bonnie Bennett, Witches, bonnie bennet was robbed of a good ending, they are all gay because i say so, unlabeled jet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverstoppedlovingyou/pseuds/neverstoppedlovingyou
Summary: an atla alternate universe where the Katara, Suki, Toph, Sokka and Zuko are vampire hunters. A story full of pain, conflictions and unexpected events.atla characters with vampire diaries lore.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Jin (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Yue (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Yaling
Kudos: 1





	Dagger in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> probably a lot of typos because i didnt proofread this lolz 
> 
> enjoy chapter 1

Other than the sound of the rain, collected from the storm earlier, dripping off the sidelines of the flat topped buildings in the center of Mystic Falls. It was a silent night. It was peaceful, with an underlying eerie vibe. The crescent moon, covered by transparent clouds, only a glimmer of light being able to shine through a shadow of darkness.

Not a sign of life in sight, practically a ghost town and this time of night. 

1:52 AM to be exact,

The only thing in sight, a silhouette.. of a girl, unaware of her surroundings. She's not bothered by the eeriness, or the silence. Walking aimlessly in the dark. Walking as if it's a regular morning weekday in Mystic Falls. Her shoes splashing against the puddles,not caring that the rain is getting all over her clothes. She looks helpless.

in the midst of her walk, she stops for a second, strands of her black hair flowing in front of her face. They aren't bothering her though, because even with her pearly green eyes, she can't see.

She's blind.

She presses her hand against a brick wall and she slowly leans against it, pulling herself towards the ground, the rough, paved ground, splattered with puddles like paint against a canvas. The night getting darker, the few stars still left in the sky fading away, clouds pulling and pushing against each other, moving away from the moon. In this blissful, peaceful silence, a brush against the bushes, forcing itself against the wind, startles her. She jerks her head over to where she heard the sound emanating from. Her almost supernatural hearing making up for her blindness but there is also another factor in there. 

Something mysterious,

As swift as a flash of light, the figure moves from beyond the forest to a creeping four feet away from the girl. Staring at her, his veins from underneath his eyes becoming apparent. His eyes... his entire face, natural. His bloodshot eyes, tense enough to rip someone's head off. She's not frightened though, not even a bit alarmed. The man's underling threats don't bother her. 

"You shouldn't be out here alone." The figure articulates, his words coming out in a clear but also raspy voice. He looms over her, The girl, not even facing him, just chuckles. She pulls herself up from the ground without hesitating and leans her back against the wall, tapping her foot against it.

"You really shouldn't judge people based on what you..see." She scoffs, turning her head over to face the figure, her hand following her. Without a moment for the man to even run away or react to any of the words she said, she puts her own will over his, forcing an excruciating headache on him, a pain unlike any other. dropping him instantly to the ground. He cries, for help, for anything. His bloodshot eyes return to their regular form, tears slamming against the scattered puddles. 

Four other figures appear. Two coming out from the woods, weapons in hand and two others perched up on the sidelines of two other buildings in the town square. Before the man can even let out a word, the girl throws him like a rag doll across the center of the square. Blood starts to drip down her nose but she doesn't notice, nor does she really care. With her grip being released, the figure tries to run out of the danger he just interacted with, crawling on the concrete, every inch he makes away from her, a bit of the pain eases in, he collapses. That impeccable speed he had before had vanished into thin air. 

Completely oblivious to his surroundings, another girl, one of the figures on the sidelines of the building, slides down a ladder attached to the building. She is significantly taller than the other girl, her muscular build, even with the mans unwarranted blurry vision, is still shockingly visible. In a split second, she grabs two cylinder shaped objects and smashes them against the ground. They release an unfamiliar gas, a toxic one. However it isn't affecting the girl, or the witch, instead only taking a number out on the man. He tries to fight it, pulling himself up, gasping for air, but collapsing on his knees. His bloodshot eyes becoming vividly apparent now. The grey veins from underneath his eyes turning into a similar red. He's coughing and choking, invisible restraints holding him down to the ground. Chains restricting his movement.

"Don't you think that's kinda harsh, Suki." The witch throws over that sarcastic comment. Completely mocking the man as she walks over to Suki.

" Toph.. now you know I could have done worse." She rolls her eyes, even giggling. She rests her arm on Toph's head. The three other figures walk out of their respective set ups. Two boys and a girl. Her silky, brunette hair, flowing underneath her black hood, wooden dagger in hand. One of the boys amber eyes, shining a light in the dark, he's holding a bow and arrow. The last boy is completely defenseless, just carrying a duffle bag full of presumably more weapons.   
  
"What are you guys doing? He's not dead yet?" Toph angrily grunts, blowing at the strands of hair in front of her face.

" Yeah but he's out cold, it's not going to take an hour for someone to stick a stake in his heart-" The boy with the amber eyes remarks.

"Okay but Zuko he's still-" The other boy gets cut off, the vampire manages to get up an throws him against a wall. He was saving his strength, pretending to be weak. 

"SOKKA!" The girl in the hood cries. Toph immediately pushes Suki's arm off her head and uses the same spell on the vampire again, although it's weaker, it still does the job. In the midst of the moment, Zuko pulls out his vervain darts and shoots the vampire with a crossbow he picked up from Sokka's bag, now actually knocking the vampire out. Without second thought or hesitation, the girl in the hood runs towards the vampire in full force. Taking the stake from her pocket and aiming right for the heart. As her stake slides against the mans chest, his eyes pop open, but only for a split second. The stake goes directly through the middle of his heart, blood splattering against the girl's sleeves. Starting from his heart, his entire body goes numb, his veins turning into a pale grey color. She sighs, everything blacks out for her. She's having second thoughts about what she did. He wasn't really doing anything? He was helpless- These thoughts immediately vanish, she knows what she did was right. He threatened her brother, and her friend, no one gets away with that, especially not a vampire.

"I guess that solves our vampire death dilemma, thanks Katara. " Sokka jokes around. He limps toward his sister, holding onto her. 

"I wasn't just going to sit around and argue." She laughs as they poor gasoline on the body, lighting it on fire as they slowly make their move away from the townsquare and to the siblings house. 

______________________________________________________________________

It's later in the night- around 3 am. The five kids are all at Katara and Sokka's house, huddled around the fire place, switching through the channels on the tv. Zuko makes his way to the living room, he takes a seat next to Katara, wrapping his arm around her, she looks at him for a second and then turns back to flip through the channels.

"What you did tonight was.. really brave." He compliments her, but she's heard it at least a thousand times in the last hour so she shrugs it off. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" She wasn't really paying attention to his comment, he shrugs and is now kind of embarrassed, realizing she wasn't even listening in the first place. 

"Wait, I'm sorry, did you say something?" She immediately apologizes, regretting that she made the situation awkward.

"I was just asking about vampire stuff- it's not that serious." He throws his arm behind his head. He doesn't really know hat to say and neither does she but a question arises that she has been meaning to ask him for a while now.

"I know you don't really like talking about this stuff but do you ever think about how it will feel like when you kill your first vampire- I know, it's weird, we are literal highschool students talking about murdering supernatural creatures but still." She kind of regrets bringing up this question, which she thought was stupid, but Zuko doesn't necessarily think the same way about it. He's open to talking about those things. 

"No, I really haven't. I've heard things, rumors about a curse? Around my adopted family. I don't know what it's about but I want to just find out more about my family and my life before I really get into that stuff." Zuko just says all the stuff that comes to the top of his head. He doesn't really know when he'll find out more about his biological family, but he wants to, and it's his primary focus right now.

"I've personally never heard of any curse before, at least not in the books I have, but that's perfectly understandable." She beams at him. considering the position where he is in. the thought of supernatural creatures seems well... supernatural, until just recently. 

"Speaking of which- where is your dad?" He'd been wondering this ever since he stepped foot in her house, he's never around. 

"He is on a work trip.. or something, I don't really know. He hasn't been the same since my mom died a few years ago."

"I am so sorry Katara- that must be super hard." He puts his hand on her shoulder, she puts her palms against his wrist and slowly pulls it away from her.

"It's fine, Zuko." The other three kids walk in and take a seat on the sofa, they pull a blanket over themselves and set a random movie on. The life she has, is honestly not perfect, but she wouldn't trade it for anything else. After all it's not really going to change too much in the next few years, right?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three months later_

It's a regular september weekday, 1:25 pm, Katara's in her last period, school has just started a day ago and she's already bored, stressed and anxious. She has a test next week, does she really care about it though? Probably not. It's her sophomore year. She's fifteen and she just wants something new, something innovative. Not this repeat, exhausting schedule that she has maintained for year. She wish she had her friends in her class, but Toph is a freshman and Zuko, Sokka and Suki are all juniors. 

Lost in her thoughts, she doesn't even notice the bell ring, forty minutes, gone in a second. 

"Hey.. Katara? Class is over." Sokka slips the notebook from her desk onto the floor.

"Ugh Sokka are you serious." She rolls her eyes, she's slightly mad at him but she laughs it off.

"How was your 2nd day of sophomore year!" He beams, trying to just annoy her now.

"Is that even a question you need an answer to?" She sighs, she gets up from her desk and tucks her notebook in her bookbag. 

"You know what? Nevermind, I'm just going to check up on Toph, see how she's doing." She gives off a fake amused smile and runs out to the freshman hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees someone, something? Just something that gave her an off vibe, she doesn't think too much of it, she see's Toph at her locker, just leaning against it.

"I thought you said you'd be here at 2:05." She smirks, tugging her shirt and pulling Katara closer to her. 

"It's 2:07 ?" Katara comments as she pulls out her phone to check the time.

"Exactly?" Toph slams her bag against her locker, virtually not making any impact on the excruciatingly high noise levels in the hallway. Suki bursts into their conversation, pulling out flyers, not really caring about what they were talking about.

"Hey, don't mean to be that person but you two should try out for the cheer team." She smiles, she's been begging Katara to join her since last year, but to be honest, she didn't really have too much interest in it. 

"Respectfully Suki, do you know who you're talking to?" 

"Right, sorry." Suki grinds her teeth together, embarrassed that she made the suggestion, knowing Toph has zero interest in cheer, or anything in that field. Katara takes one of Suki's flyers.

"You know, why not? I'll try out!" Suki gets excited after hearing this, who knew one year of efforts would actually work? She thought she'd at least have to push for her to join for another year.

"Great!" Suki takes Toph and they wander off in the crowded hallway. Katara scoops up Toph's papers from the ground and also tucks them in her bag. She can sort the out later, it's really not a big deal to her. From a few minutes earlier, that same figure catches her eye again. Without hesitating, she turns to get a better look. 

He's wearing a red headband, and has some sort of marking on his hand, along with a .. ring? His long black hair distracting her from seeing any familiar facial features but she doubt he would recognize him. But the energy he's radiating, it's.. joyful? But with a underlying nature of danger. Katara's confusion turns into an emotional anger. It all adds up, the vibe, the ring. 

He's another vampire. 


End file.
